Team Tao
Team Tao is a Exploration Team that is owned by Kera, Lugia, and Naru. It has three members. Basic Info Rank: Silver Members: Three *Luna the Cleffa *Yin the Zorua *Owen the Oshawott Luna Luna is a rather interesting Cleffa. She is very smart and clever, and often utters the phrase "This is most peculiar." She loves sugar, often finding it just to get hyper, and was a huge manga freak when she was human. On her last day of humanity, she fell asleep readin a Pokemon Adventures manga and had a dream, where she was surrounded by pink mist. A Clefable-like figure conftronted her, said some confusiing dtuff, and she woke up in Apple Woods. She thought it was a dream, a very realistic one, and that's when she met Yin. They battled and then made a team together. Eventually, they came acroos Owen and he joined their team. Once, Luna was battling Registeel in Aegis Cave, and she Mimiced his Superpower. The result was an enormous explosion, and slight spontaneous combustion. Luna wears a Pink Bow on top id her head, between ehr ears, and is a bit egotistical when it comes to announcing the team. She likes to wear the Explorer Badge and spend time in the library. Yin Yin is an optomistic Zorua who, along with Owen and Luna, used to be a human. When she was a human she enjoyed video games andother things to do with Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, untill one night she fell asleep and had an odd dream. It was a gray haze, and soon she saw a figure that looked roughly like a Zoroark. When she woke up, she was in Apple Woods and was a Zorua. She thought it was a dream, but only slightly. Soon, she formed a team with Luna and eventually found Owen with her partner and convinced him to join them. She has low defensive stats, so she doesn't hold out well against a rough attacker. One time, when they were training in the Bug Maze of Marowak Dojo, the team was about to be defeated, but she somehow evolved and took down Scizor. A few seconds afterwards, she went back to Zorua. She wears a Purple Ribbon tied in her hair to make a Ponytail and usually is the one to carry the items bag. She has purple markings instead of red, bright green eyes, and a slight blue-grey coat. Owen Owen is a tough, bold-headed young Oshawott. He only recently became an Oshawott, but when he did, he was stricken was a case of terrible amnesia, wiping his memory clean of his past self, when he was a human. He has a little-man-complex, meaning he thinks he's bigger/tougher than he really is. He puts this behind him when it has to do with his friends being in trouble, his ego shrinking and his only goal being to protect those he cares about. His personality is big on justice, kindness and being there for others. He prefers to be with friends rather than being alone, and he tries to be careful with what he says and does around other people... He has a scar on his left cheek from an unknown incident from the past. His scalchop is sharper than it should, which heightens his attacking ability greatly. He is quick, but his defenses are low and he can't take very many hits without giving out, despite his ability to never give up. Liable to Updated at a Later Time Trivia *Though it has three members, it is usually seen with just Yin and Luna. Category:Exploration Teams